Robots may be configured to move between a plurality of positions. For example, a ‘pick and place’ robot may be configured to move items between different positions within a production environment. Usually, the robot is programmed to move along the most efficient route between the positions, and may be programmed to avoid entering ‘keep out zones’.
The positions are ‘taught’ to the robot by manually moving or driving the robot to the position and then storing the location or robotic limb position. The robot may use generic algorithms to move to whichever position is instructed by a controller of that robot. A position may be associated with one or more other positions to allow the robot to enter machines or approach sensitive equipment safely. The robot may have hundreds of target positions leading to a vast number of positions that need to be taught to the robot.
The equipment or volume that the robot is servicing may have to be out of operation (‘offline’) while the robot is taught the positions and this may take several hours or days. Furthermore, since the teaching process is a manual process, one or more taught positions may be erroneous leading to issues relating to safety and potential damage to objects within the volume. Additionally, the teaching process may need to be repeated to correct the erroneous positions.